Knightly Terrors
by Porcelain Pikachu
Summary: Goblins, mermaids, and nightmares, oh my! Sarah plots to become a knight and visit the land that she has missed, but she soon discovers that something has gone wrong, terribly wrong.
1. PrefaceAuthor's Note

**I did a lot of rearranging to this fic so I hope it's more orderly. There are only 5 chapters now (and counting) plus this preface/note thingy. So, what would have been chapter 7 is now chapter 5! I'm so glad to be adding on to this again! I AM MORE LIKELY TO WRITE IF THERE ARE MORE REVIEWS/ SUGGESTIONS! 3**

* * *

><p>I have to be honest.<p>

I wrote this fic because I was tired of reading ones that were all the same. Although there are so many labyfics that are wonderful, heartfelt, and some that even make me cry, there never was one that screamed, "this would be a great sequel".

I'm not saying that my writing is any good or that this fic would be good enough for a legit sequel…I just wanted to add a little more variety to the norm. I hope this fic does it justice and you're not too repulsed by my writing.

I want to thank all of the people that I've ever roleplayed with (for Labyrinth or not). You all have inspired me in not just writing this but also in my art. Thank you for encouraging me to go on! I love all of you!

* * *

><p><strong>BECAUSE I FORMALLY SAID THIS:<strong>

**Hi everyone! Sorry it has been a while since I've updated this. I've been really busy with school lately and trying to get everything sorted out properly before I transfer to uni.**

**As of right now I'm leaving this story up in the air. It's not really going anywhere at the moment and it is kinda getting really creepy...creepier than I wanted. Since Sarah still is still way underage in this I don't want to come off as a total perv (even though some of you who know me already know that...you know who you are). I also deleted this story on deviantart for the same reason...**

**Anyway, I didn't want to scrap it completely so I kept it here. I'm willing to hear any suggestions as well! I may go back and change a few things ...but not yet.**


	2. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to their wonderful owners! and even Elysia who belongs to a friend! **

Elysia, the skimpy ginger-headed mermaid sat on her favorite rock in her favorite lagoon brushing her fair red hair. "Brush my hair!" she turned to screech at Sarah who was standing on the shore dumbfounded in her pink silk PJs. "Don't just stand there or I'll eat you!" the mermaid barked, "You will be my slave!"

Sarah barked back, "That doesn't even make sense! This is my dream anyway! And in _my_ dream…you have no power over me!"

Sarah thought that she would come after her but the mermaid just laughed, "Ok then Alice…muahahaha! I'll be back to eat you later!" and with that, the ginger-headed mermaid jumped into the water and swam away.

"Alice," Sarah said aloud, "huh. No one's compared me to her…although…"

"Although you are somewhat like her," a voice said coming from the same spot where Elysia had sat. Sarah trailed her eyes back and there sat, "Goblin King," she glared.

Something about him was different than she remembered. Where his legs should be he had a long fish tail. "Something the matter Sarah?" the king asked fluttering his bright blue glittering tail.

"You! What are you doing here!? A-and why do you have a fish tail?"

But her question wasn't answered, for the king was now standing next to her, legs, tights, and all. "Ask the right questions," he spoke.

"Why are you in my dream," she stomped her foot.

"You should know of all people. It is your dream after all," he mocked her.

All Sarah could do was stare back and the king began to pace around her. "I've come to haunt your dreams Sarah. Since you will not take your own, I thought that you would like mine instead," he spoke persuasively.

"You can't take my dreams!" she snapped in his face, "that is not fair!"

"After what you have done to me it is perfectly fair!" he snapped back. "Now, it is time for you to wake," he said and pushed her into the lagoon. She fell, crashing into the waters below and woke suddenly at the foot of her bed, face down on the floor in a tangle of sheets and blankets.

"Its ok Sarah," she told herself, "Its just a dream. He's gone forever." She gathered herself and her sheets off the floor sighing with relief that it was only a dream. Tossing her blankets aside she flicked on the lights, sat on her bed, and tried to relax.

"Do I sense that the sweet fair maiden is distressed?" said a voice sitting at her window ledge.

Sarah looked up surprised, "Sir Didymus! Oh, I'm alright….What brings you back so soon?"

"I thought fair Lady needed attending to…besides, I forgot my hat," he laughed and patted the hat atop his fury head.

"Oh, well…I just had a bad dream is all. I take it you liked the party?" Sarah spoke trying to avoid the subject of the strange dream that she had just awoken from.

"Why yes m'lady! I had never been to one quite like it since my knighting ceremony," he said quite proudly with his hands on his hips and a twinkle in his eye.

"Sir Didymus, how do you become a knight?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Why you must perform an act of bravery, of course!" the little fox spoke with little jest, for this was an important manner.

"Then, what did you do?"

"I had the best nose in the kingdom and was able to find all of the lost treasures! The king liked my sense of smell so much that he let me guard the gates of the bog."

Sarah gave Didymus a strange look. She knew that he was the only one who thought that the Bog of Eternal Stench smelled "sweet". Maybe he never had a good sense of smell in the first place or maybe he had lost it. Maybe his smell had gone away in a terrible battle. Sarah shook her head at this. What in the world was she thinking?

"What is wrong m'lady?" Didymus said seeing the look she gave.

"No, I'm fine…just tired is all," she said as she climbed back into bed and snuggled into a pillow. She yawned and soon drifted off to sleep not noticing when Sir Diymus had left.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sarah awoke from a dreamless sleep. Relieved, she got ready and did her chores without question (this way Karen wouldn't nag).<p>

"Sarah," Karen said as Sarah had just started to sweep the kitchen floor, " you don't have to do that. You've already done everything you and your father asked for last night. Come and have breakfast. Everything is almost done."

"Oh?" Sarah said, but she didn't question her step-mother's proposal even though she spoke it that way.

After breakfast Sarah took Toby up to her to play and call on her friends. She set her brother in a playpen she had set up and surrounded him with her toys that she didn't mind sharing. Toby, overwhelmed by the new attention his sister was giving him, inspected each stuffed animal by stuffing parts of them in his mouth.

"Baby slimey Sarwah," Ludo said peering down at Toby.

"That's because all babies are," said Hoggle sitting nicely on Sarah's bed, "And b'sides, you're hairy."

Ludo scratched his head, "Ludo hairy?"

Sarah laughed at this and then asked, " Where's Sir Didymus?" and her question was answered as Sir Didymus appeared through her mirror riding atop his dog-steed Ambrosias, "Fair Lady, did though sleep well? You fell asleep on me when we were having our chat!"

"Chat?" Hoggle asked concerned.

"Oh I'm sorry, it was a long day and all…" she said addressing Didymus and then Hoggle, "Sir Didymus came back to get his hat. He must have forgotten it after partying too hard," she giggled.

"So that's where ya ran off to," Hoggle said, "We thought you might have gotten lost." Ludo looked up from playing peek-a-boo with Toby and nodded to this, "Brother lost. Ludo sad."

"Can I ask you all a question?" Sarah interrupted.

"Anything m'lady," Didymus said now sitting at the window. Ludo and Hoggle nodded, Ambrosias barked.

"Well I have a few actually," Sarah began. "First…I was wondering, Sir Didymus, since we talked about becoming a knight and all…that is…couldn't I become one? I mean, I did one of the bravest things a person can do!" Toby clapped at this.

Hoggle and Didymus looked at each other. "Well you did defeat the king. Not sure if he'd wanna knight ya after that," Hoggle said turning back to Sarah.

"Oh," said Sarah staring at her feet, "that was my other question. He is still the king, right?"

"Oh he's still the king alright," Hoggle grumbled, "Angrier than ever, he is."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"M'lady has done nothing of the sort."

Hoggle scoffed at this, "Turned everything smelly is more like it! The Labyrinth is a big mess!"

"Hoggle!"

"Well ya asked an' guess who has to clean it!? Hoggle, that's who!"

"Did I really do that? I didn't mean to cause you all more trouble," Sarah said sadly sitting on her bed next to Hoggle.

"M'lady did what she had to like a true crusader! Sometimes others have to pay the price," Didymus explained.

"Brother safe," Ludo smiled down at Toby who tilted his head at him. "Brother happy."

"I guess you all are right….besides we can still have fun here, right Hoggle?!" She nudged Hoggle who gave her a small smile back. "I'll help you clean up Hoggle, it is my mess after all."


	3. Chapter 2

**Again all characters belong to there rightful creators! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>That night Sarah fell right to sleep after a long day of playing with her brother and her friends. She began to dream again, but this time she was in a different location than her last dream. She was at the front of the Labyrinth in Hoggle's garden but he was no where in sight. The only creatures she could see were the fairies flying about and Elysia the mermaid swimming around in Hoggle's pond.<p>

"My snack has returned!" cried the creature lifting her head from the water. Sarah jumped back and glared, "How come you are always in my dreams now but we have never met before?"

"How come I am always in this strange place and far from my lagoon?" snapped the mermaid. "Don't ask questions that I don't know the answers to!"

Sarah huffed and walked away towards the gates of the Labyrinth anxious to get away from the mermaid.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a low voice from behind the front gates.

"I'm going inside to see my friends!" Sarah said puling and pushing at the front gates trying to get them to open.

"What makes you so sure that they will want to see you?" the voice said just as the gates had swung opened throwing Sarah to the ground. "This is my dream remember? And in my dream you'll do as I say!" The king stood before her, sneering between her and her way inside to her friends.

"That doesn't even make sense! How can it be your dream?" Then she recalled her last dream, "You can't take my dreams away Goblin king!"

"I am tired of living by the rules and I am tired of little children getting in my way. This time there are no rules!" he threw his head back and laughed menacingly.

Sarah picked herself up off of the ground and angrily stepped toward the king, "What are you talking about? I got my brother back fair and square! I defeated you! You got what you had coming to you!" she crossed her arms happy with herself.

"Silly stupid girl! I _always_ get what I want. You are glad and should be… for now," he paused a moment and looked up at the sky. "Is that thunder I hear?"

"No, I " she started, but she was cut off by the king clapping in her face and she awoke to the sound thunder shaking the house and rain beating on her window. She groaned. That was the second storm this week.

She lay there for a while just listening to the sound of the rain. She was too disturbed by the dream to fall back to sleep now. That's when the rain died down and she heard a soft hoot of an owl, Her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Ludo is that you?" she squeaked. Although she knew it couldn't be one of her friends she wished with all her heart that it was.

The owl hoots turning into tapping at her window, which turned into frustrated screeching, which made Sarah cover her head in pillows. Then as the thunder cracked and there were several flashes of lightning her window flew open and there was a loud thud on the round and a snap as her window shut again.

To afraid to look, Sarah peeked out from under her pillows. She couldn't see anyone standing there. She couldn't see any _thing_ either. _Maybe he's still an owl_, she thought reaching to turn on her lamp. She jumped out of bed and screamed as soon as she saw what lay there; the Goblin King lay in a heap at the side of her bed wet from the rain. Sarah just stood there just stood there for a moment, unable to move, when a tap came from her door. "Sarah, are you alright?" her father's voice said as he began to open her door.

Sarah panicked, tossing blankets over the king to hide him just as her father poked his head in her room. "I had a nightmare...from the he storm," she explained.

"Alright, well, do you need anything? A glass of water? To be tucked in?"

"No! No…I…I'll be fine," and with that her father nodded his head, blew her a kiss, and shut the door.

Sarah let out a long lengthy sigh and picked up her sheets carefully placing them back on her bed. "What should I do? He doesn't look…dead." She knelt beside the king brushing the wet hair that covered his face aside. He looked as if he had passed out.

She did the best she could not to make any noise and pushed him over onto his back. She leaned over and pressed an ear to his chest. She couldn't hear anything through all of the clothes he had on.

The king's eyes snapped open and he let out a weak whimper like a wounded animal. Sarah popped her head up, "If this is a trick, I don't like it. You where perfect a second ago. What's wrong with you?!"

The king barely spoke in a whisper and she could only pick out some of his words, "Those were…dreams…weak…need…kingdom broken…need you…destroyed…dying…kiss." He closed his eyes as silent tears began to streak his face.

"I don't understand Goblin King?!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Don't call me that…please?" he begged, but it wasn't a question, it was more of an order.

"Fine, J-Jareth, what do you want? You've bothered me enough tonight…and in the last couple of days."

"A kiss," he said softly, not looking at her.

"No way! I defeated you…and besides you're to "

"Old? Ugly?" he groaned.

"I was going to say evil but…" She looked into Jareth's eyes and could see that deep within them he was truly heartbroken. She didn't know the cause of it but she felt sad for him. She felt that if she didn't kiss him that something terrible would happen. So she leaned over and kissed him the best she knew how on his cold, wet lips. It surprised her when he sat up right, kissing her back and pushing her onto the floor, his tongue snaking its way inside her mouth.

Sarah pushed him away as hard as she could because he was being very forceful. "Could you please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"You kissed me and now we are equals," he leaned forward to kiss her again.

"But that's not fair! I defeated you! You tricked me!" She shifted so that he could only brush his lips against her neck.

"I did nothing of the sort. I was hurt and it was only in your good nature to help me. It was the only way. Now that you've done that my kingdom has ben returned to its proper state you shall come to me," he whispered into her ear and wrapped his hands around her body.

Sarah started to cry. Tears rolled down her down her face and neck. She was plastered to the floor and couldn't move an inch. " Why are you doing this to me? I'm only a c-c-child," she sobbed.

"So, you admit that you are still a child?" Jareth sat up and laughed but his hands never left Sarah's body. His eyes softened and turned to find hers. His eyes looked sad but there was still a cruel gleam in them that she couldn't look at for long. She turned away. "I am doing this because I love you."

"I still don't understand," she choked.

"Without your love, I shall die," Jareth spoke with a more sweet tone and placed his hands in his lap. "When you won my Labyrinth and defeated me by your words I began to die." Jareth took a crystal in his had and added, "I can die of heartbreak."

Sarah sat up and watched Jareth juggle the crystal, dancing it upon his fingers. "But what no one knew, was that the king had fallen in love with the girl. How could I forget that part?" she spoke out loud but it was really meant for her own ears.

"Yesss," Jareth cooed as the crystal is turned into a bubble and begins to float in midair. "Have your dreams Sarah. Take them and everything will be as it should."

"You only want to help yourself!" Sarah spat, "You just wanted to be well again so you could have your revenge! You don't love me! You don't even know what love is!"

"Foolish girl!" the king stood, the bubble popped, and they were no longer in Sarah's bedroom but in Jareth's throne room.

"Perhaps I shall have your tongue removed so that it will improve your listening," Jareth paced around the room. "If I die so shall your friends perish! Haven't they been speaking to you?"

Sarah remembered what Hoggle had said that day, "Yes but..."

"Sarah stand," Jareth commanded, Sarah gapped. "Sarah stand!" Sarah stood. She watched as he took a glove from his hand.

"Give me your hand girl." Sarah held out her hand and he took it placing an index finger to his palm. "See how my hand is? The lines are different from yours no?" And they were. Sarah squinted carefully. They looked like the lines of a maze, the lines of the Labyrinth. She gasped.

"Metaphor or not, I make up the Labyrinth. If I die it also may die. If I am sad it will be sad. Understood?"

It was sad really, but also romantic. Sarah had never heard anything like it in her whole life, not even in a storybook.

"If I take my dreams will you grant any wish I choose?" She asked curiously.

"All of them and more," he said cupping her hand in his.

"Then I wish to claim knighthood!" Sarah spoke proudly, thinking of all the adventures she could have as a knight.

"Do you wish to have your dreams?" Jareth let go of her hand and took out another crystal, "Just fear me, love me "

"I will do anything!" she grabbed the crystal from his hand. He smiled and did something that Sarah found strange for a king to do, he knelt down and bowed before her. Her heart skipped several beats as he said, "What do you desire, my love?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Blah blah blah everyone belongs to Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie. Except Elysia who belongs to a friend.**

* * *

><p>Sarah blushed down at Jareth who was kneeling before her. How awkward this was…<p>

"Er, since I did save your kingdom," Sarah began, "and even though I did defeat you in the first place….which you deserved for taking my brother…It would only be fair if I could be knighted." She crossed her arms and looked down at him proudly. He wasn't going to get what he wanted; not this time.

"I know," he said simply standing and kissing her softly. He was not as rough or forceful as he had been before. Sarah's eyes fluttered. This was a real kiss and not something she had ever dreamed was possible. She closed her eyes and leaned forward…but as she did she fell. Her eyes snapped open as she was falling downward. She was no longer in her room and Jareth was nowhere to be seen; she fell head over heels into a deep dark pit.

The rate at which she fell was nice and slow, nothing like when she had fallen in her dreams before, but her heart was still pounding. _What is going on?, _she thought. This couldn't be a dream again. Or could it? Sarah gave her arm a pinch. _Ouch, no something is definitely wrong here. _She looked all around her. There was nothing to look at. There was nothing above her and nothing below her. She could tell if she was even falling anymore. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Sarah shouted, her voice echoing through the darkness.

After she spoke she felt as if she began to fall faster, but she still felt like she was going nowhere. Finally Sarah looked down at her feet. She was coming closer to something…the ground, no it looked more like the sky…well, more like clouds or…Sarah fell onto a soft bed of feathers. She looked around her, "Great!" Sarah had fallen right into and Oubliette. She stood up kicking around the feathers. There were quite a lot of them, they seemed to fill up the room and Sarah couldn't tell whether she was standing on the ground or that there were more feathers beneath her.

Something started to move beneath the feathers. Sarah screamed. A head popped up, it was Elysia. "You!" She squealed. Sarah screamed again.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bite," Elysia sat up in the sea of feathers crossing her legs.

"Y-you have legs," Sarah said puzzled.

"Of course I do! How else would I get around?" Elysia spoke in an irritated tone.

"It's just that in my dream you were a mermaid…you wanted to eat me…"

"Ha! You've had one of the king's dreams have you? He makes me a lot worse than I really am. But I am, in fact, a mermaid…and you do look rather tastey," Elysia chuckled. "But I won't eat you just yet."

"So, this is not a dream? This is real?"

"It could be. But I am not so sure that it is."

"So then…I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! Do you know the way out?" Sarah began to panic.

Elysia rolled around in the sea of feathers, "Beats me, I'm stuck in here too thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?" Sarah frowned.

"Tell you what, _I'll _try to find a way out while you go to sleep. If you wake up and it's a dream then you will end up back in your bed and if it's not I'll either eat you or have a way out of this smelly place," The mermaid grinned.

Sarah bit her lip, "Can't I help?"

"No! You've already caused enough trouble to last a lifetime!"

Sarah nodded starring at the mermaid, her head swimming with thoughts. So she did what she was told and closed her eyes trying to make herself fall asleep which was hard with feathers tickling her nose and a mermaid, that was most likely going to eat her, digging around the oubliette.

* * *

><p>Sarah slept lightly on her bed of feathers, her eyes felt heavy as she felt something moving beneath her or beside her she couldn't really tell. All she wanted was a good sleep and it was frustrating to stay in between being asleep and awake. Her eyes couldn't open but she knew she wasn't awake; she must have been sleeping but she was too aware of her surroundings to be sleeping. Sarah struggled to open her eyes. She took her hands and rubbed them over her eyelids and began to blink. A blurry outline of a face began to appear and she tried to make out who it was.<p>

"Tea?" The figure said holding a cup of tea out in front of her.

Sarah blinked again. The face belonged to Jareth. Sarah screamed.

"I see I am still as frightening as ever, although you really shouldn't scream so loud you'll damage that sweet voice of yours," Jareth spoke in a purr as he blew of steam that was coming off the tea.

"Wh-wh-what is going on? You said," Sarah shook her head trying to fit everything into place, "I thought we made a deal! No games!"

Jareth laughed under his breath taking a sip from the tea, "I said nothing of the sort. Besides, I like playing games with you and this game is much more of a challenge for you I think. You're putting up much more of a struggle." He looked up from the cup and gave her a smirk showing his sharp teeth.

Sarah gulped in deep breaths trying to calm herself. With all the emotion and confusion bottling up inside her she felt as though she might burst. Maybe if she did though she'd finally be through with all this nonsense. "I thought you said if I saved you and took my dreams…I took my dreams, what more could you possibly want?" Sarah sprang out of the bed and crossed her arms.

"I'm just having a little fun, but if it's structure that you need…" Jareth set his teacup on a bedside table. Sarah couldn't help but notice how different he seemed. And it wasn't just the clothes he was wearing- a silk robe that was so thin it didn't seem very modest to wear and it made her blush- it was as if he was a different person, maybe crazier than before. She wasn't sure if she liked it. "I'll make you a deal, is that fair?"

Sarah nodded and gave him a look.

"Now don't look so sullen it will be just a easy a the last time," suddenly he appeared behind her and was now circling her wearing his demeaning clothes and smile. "You'll have to spend thirteen hours with me no more no less."

Nope it was the same old goblin king, she thought to herself. "I've already done thirteen hours of your time! Anyway, I already did what you asked! I took my dreams…and kissed you…I've already save you like you said!" Sarah said wailing growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Ah, now you should know how I felt. It's difficult living up to someone else's expectations, isn't it precious? And you haven't spent thirteen hours with me. Don't you remember? I took away time for you but that won't be happening again. I don't want you getting away this time."

Sarah was going to pop, "YOU'RE UNBEARABLE! How dare you trick me again! I want out! No more!"

"I don't think so, you see I might just forget to turn of those awful dreams you've been having if you don't say yes. They might just get worse. Oh and you'll never have the honor of becoming a knight or seeing your friends again," Jareth hissed this into her ear making her shiver.

"Fine! I'll do it! But only because I care about my friends otherwise I wouldn't mind having horrible dreams!" She stomped her foot, "And you have to answer all of my questions no games involved!"

Jareth chuckled, "Then it's settled. I'll answer all of your questions throughout the day but not all at once. And you shall go on with your boring little life afterword."

"Deal," Sarah glared.


	5. Chapter 4

**Everyone belongs to their rightful creators! **

* * *

><p>Jareth lead Sarah down a long hallway filled with locked doors. Sarah muttered to herself about "this still is a dream" and "stupid pants cutting off the circulation to your brain" and was avoiding eye contact with Jareth as much as she possibly could.<p>

As soon as they turned the last corner -which seemed to be and endless turning because Sarah had felt that the had at least gone in a circle ten times she was sure of it- Jareth finally stopped in front of a pair of doors that he pushed open ever so gracefully, giving Sarah a burst of wind in her face and the smell of ripe peaches up her nose. She gulped, not just at the smell but also at what was in the room. As she walked in she made notice to everything in the room.

The room was in the shape of a circle and had mirror covering almost every inch of it except for the two doors that they came from and the ones that were opened to what looked like an outside balcony across the way. Beautifully colored pink and peach fabric draped down from the ceiling and hung in the doorway. There were little drawers hided in the walls like the room was some sort of giant closet and a small table that held a vase full of fresh cut flowers and a fruit basket filled mostly with, what else, peaches. In what had to be the exact center of the room was a dress that was being most elegantly displayed.

Jareth stood by the dress and ran his fingers over the fabric. It almost looked like a half-breed of the dress Sarah liked to play in and the one she wore in her peach-dream. It was the same mint-green color, but it looked like something had gone terribly wrong. The mannequin that the dress was displayed on wore the puffy off of the shoulder and the skirt of the dress had a giant opening in the front that was most definitely made to show of legs. Sarah shuddered.

"You'll wear this for me," Jareth finally said looking up to her. Sarah died a little inside; she knew she was fated to wear that nightmare. For once she shut up and just nodded.

"That's a good girl," he gave her a devilish grin as he stripped down the mannequin and handed her the dress and watched her as she turned a hot shade of pink.

"Umm…you are going to leave right?"

Jareth only laughed. "Do you think I'm stupid!? I'm not going to leave so you can run away," he said and pointed to a paneled room divider. "I however still have some standards in my cold heart. You can change behind there. We wouldn't want you in your pajamas all day." Sarah scurried behind it as he called out, "Oh and don't forget the corset."

She couldn't help but blurt out, "THE WHAT!?" But there it was lying on the chair in front of her. He had to be kidding…the dress was bad enough. Why did he keep insisting her on sexing up? She was already uncomfortable with her awkward teenage body. Dressing up for theater was one thing, it was fun, but this was ridiculous.

"Awful," she said as she threw the dress to the ground along with her comfortable pajamas. She unlaced the corset and slipped it over her head to where it fit and it somehow-curse this place, Sarah thought- tightened perfectly to fit her curves. At first she was shocked at it tightening automatically on her but then again it was better than Jareth doing. She let out a deep relieved sigh, yes much better than Jareth doing it.

"Doing alright Sarah?" Jareth's voice called from across the room.

Sarah huffed as she pulled on the dress and the last stupid puffy sleeve, "Yeah…almost…done."

Sarah looked in the mirror behind her, her hair had been done up nicely with a crown of flowers in it. She gasped and starred. This was getting weird, she thought as she slumped in the chair. Weird? Could it get weirder? Maybe it wasn't possible. But anything was, she had already figured that out before. But this was a different kind of weird, she pondered this as she laced up the tiny shoes she was given. It was hard to do anything with out her boobs getting in the way. The corset was pushing them up higher than they were supposed to be, that was for damn sure.

Sarah stomped out from her dressing corner and starred down at the floor. "Did you steal my dress and make into a…a….what did you do!?"

Jareth laughed, "Oh so you've noticed. It's been refurbished, do you like it?" Sarah peeked up at him and sneered and he gave her a smile.

"I'm pretty sure that knights do not wear dresses and especially not ones like this!"

* * *

><p>Sarah sat slouched in a chair, legs crossed, staring across a table full of books and papers. Jareth's first stop was the library, which Sarah would have enjoyed very much except she was told to sit quietly. Jareth told her that he usually had breakfast in there every morning while he did, well, what ever it was that he was doing.<p>

"If you're not going to touch your food then you then you can ask a few questions," Jareth said not looking up from the book he seemed to be lost in.

Sarah glared at him, "What exactly do you want from me?"

"Sorry that's too broad of a question, try another one," he was almost monotone about it and he was still not looking up from his reading.

"Ooookaay…." Trying to keep her temper Sarah thought a moment, "Who is that mermaid?"

"What mermaid?"

"The one that keeps popping up in my dreams."

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

Sarah huffed, "The red-haired one…she's very loud."

"Who's loud?"

"The red-haired mermaid from my dreams!"

"Oh that mermaid!" Jareth laughed putting down his book down, "what about her?"

"Who is she?" Sarah stared at him so hard she felted she could burn a hole through his forehead.

"You could say she owes me something. Mermaids are nasty things and they sure are annoying once they are put into a dream wouldn't you agree?" Jareth's grin showed that he was proud.

"So you forced her to be in my dreams because she owed you something?" She was beginning to loose it again.

"Don't worry, love, I gave her a choice. It was either that or she could be like that chair that you're sitting on," he said putting the book back up to his nose. Sarah jumped out of the chair, which pushed it back so far that it almost fell over. Something hadn't been right about that chair, she knew it…chairs weren't supposed to be scaly and shiny like a shell…or a fish. "THESE CHAIRS ARE MADE OUT OF MERMAIDS?!"

Jareth silently flipped a page in the book, "No more questions right now. Ask me later."


	6. Chapter 5

**Spike the goblin is the only character who is mine here! Thanks to everyone who helped me inspire this chapter! If you give me reviews I'll try to get up more chapters! 3 Cheers al! **

* * *

><p>Sarah took that as a hint. The chairs in the library were all lined with that same scaly material that she sat in. She stood there staring at the floor; it was like the chairs were mocking her, or more like Jareth had put them there to mock her.<p>

For moments he was silent until he stood, pushed his chair in, and pulled out hers. Sarah slowly stood not feeling like doing anything else with the big glittery perverted monster who called himself a king. This was the worse kind of nightmare.

Jareth wound her around another set of hallways and staircases. Good thing he didn't make her find her way around the castle or she would surely be lost. It was almost as confusing as the labyrinth itself. Almost.

Jareth finally came to a door and stood in front of it. "In here you'll start your training. You'll learn all you need to become a knight."

Sarah gaped, "You mean, I don't have to spend the whole day with you anymore?"

"Of course not!" Jareth laughed and she knew it was all too good to be true. "Your time can still be arranged so that I have a full day with you." A clock appeared behind him and Sarah glared at it. She couldn't take it anymore if this kept up. She knew she couldn't argue with him anymore. "Fine…."

He pushed her inside the doors, which then slammed behind her. Sarah turned but Jareth had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sarah spent a whole day in training with Sir Didymus and a goblin named Spike. She ended up changing out of that ridiculous outfit and into something a lot more comfortable. Well, she was comfortable until she had to try on armor. It was hard to run and jump over the tasks and obstacles she was given without the armor, but it was three times as hard with it.<p>

"You must go through the obstacle course one last time with your armor on, m'kady, and then you can rest!" Didymus gave Sarah a pat on the back while she gulped down some water. "Then we can practice more on archery and fencing!" Spike said, taking stabs and swings with his own sword at an imaginary beast. It was fun being with these two. Even thought there was a lot that they took seriously, they we're very serious…..

"Alright," Sarah said putting down the hood to her armored helmet. "Let's do it again." She hobbled towards the entrance of the obstacle course, which was a lot like the labyrinth itself. It had many turns and dead ends and was always changing.

"On your mark!" Didymus called and Sarah leaned forward.

"GO!" Shouted Spike and Sarah leaped forward. Well, it was more like she nearly tripped forward. Once she got to running she knew where she had to go and got use to her clunky armor.

She jumped over logs and slid down mudslides, she hurdled passed flaming arrows and dodged through tunnels. Nothing could throw her off this time! It was all too easy and there was nothing she hadn't seen just like in the labyrinth. It was so much fun! There was just one thing she needed to do…slay the dragon.

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. The dragon was asleep in a small tower, his head resting on the windowsill. "Draco dormiens nunquam titllandus," she whispered under her breath. "Let's just find out!"

She was careful to climb the tower brick by brink until she reached the top of the windowsill, which she sat on right next to the dragon's head. Then she soon realized that the dragon really wasn't a dragon after all but only a well-crafted puppet. She sat there for a minute deciding what she should do. None of the objects in the obstacle coarse were real in the first place because they were made not to be harmful, but this…

"Hey guys?! What's the big idea?" She called down to the arena. No one answered.

"Pssst, Sarah," she heared Spike's voice say.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, sssshhh. Be quiet. I'm inside the dragon but you can't have any questions answered or you'll have to do the task again. You still have to kill the dragon," He answered her.

"But, it's not real. I thought…"

"Ssssh just do it or I'll get in trouble too."

Sarah shrugged and gave the pseudo-dragon a tickle under his chin. The dragon seemed to find it funny because it woke up and started laughing even though Sarah could tell it was Spike underneath.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?!" The dragon got stern and blinked its yellow eyes at Sarah who blinked back at him.

"I am Lady Sarah," She said stumbling to stand and taking off her helmet. "Champion of the Labyrinth and Stealer of Hearts!"

"Stealer of Hearts? Wherever did you get that name from?" The dragon spoke in a bored tone.

"Spike, you told me that's what I was supposed to say!" Sarah began to get irritated.

"Only doing my job too, ya know." He coughed from inside the dragon.

"Anyway…" Sarah drew her sword, "I have come to rescue the elven princess and claim your head as a mantle piece for my fire! …ew that's gross but really." Sarah raised her sword higher, "In the name of…aaaaaaeeeEEEEaaaAAAA!"

The puppet had just breathed fire at her, which she ducked, fortunately. "Hey, you! Cooperate or you won't be the only thing with your head cut off if you know what I mean!" She poked the sword at the dragon's neck right before taking a swing at it, cutting it clean off.

Spike crawled out of the beast's neck. He looked miserable. "It's awfully hot in that thing," he said taking gulping breaths.

"Yeah well you didn't have to be such a mean dragon," Sarah said sarcastically. "C'mon let's go get some lunch or something, I'm starved."


End file.
